seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Escapees From Impel Down Finale
Fantasia and Roche stood in silence. Her gaze became insanely fierce. Roche rose his eyebrows. "Whats wrong? Am I interrupting something?" He slowly crept closer. "Come any closer, and I'll kill you." She threatened. Her focused intensified. "Feisty huh? I like it." "Why the hell are you here?" She grunted quickly. "I don't have a reason. Why should I?" Roche asked. A smirk came aboard his face. "Because Kent is after you." "Kent? That idiotic gear guy?" "He's my captain. Don't insult him." "What're you gonna do about it?" "Naturally. I'll kick your ass." "You've got quite the potty mouth." "Again, why are you here?" "Because I need a map. I didn't expect you to have one, but it doesn't hurt to check. Now." He held his hand out, "Hand it over and you won't get hurt." - Kent and George were hunched over gasping for air. George rose up straight. "I'm gonna show you something." He charged for the exhausted Kent. A flurry if punches and kicks connected battering Kent. With one last hit, he sent Kent flying. Kent landed in the trees surrounding the area. "I really need a plan. Dammit. Where's Rhea when I need something?" He snapped his fingers and opened his eyes wide. "I got it!" He jumped down from the trees and stared down George. "Gia Gia no Gatling Gun!!!" Kent's arms turned into large separate mini guns. The barrels began to spin at high speed. Several gear like bullets shot out at high speed. George tried to dodge them but was caught by a barrage of gear like bullets. When the shooting subsided, George laid on the ground unconscious, bleeding from his mouth. "Ooh....I am so sorry." Said Kent. He picked him up and sat him against the nearest tree. "See ya!" Called Kent as he dashed back into the opening. "Now it's your....." He looked around, and he was alone. "I could've sworn that there was someone else here." He scratched his chin. "What was his name again?" - Jericho and Rhea jumped through the trees. "Where are we going?" Asked Jericho. "Anywhere away from the marines." A bullet flew in front of Jericho, knocking him out do the trees. "What the hell!!" There he laid on the ground, a gun pointed to his head. "Where's Roche?" Asked a marine furiously. Jericho swept kicked the marine and took the gun. "I don't know. Besides. Why are you pointing guns at me?" He pulled out another gun, "You attacked the Eastern squad. You are under arrest." Jericho stood there and stared at him, blinking several times. "Bitch please." He said, jumping back I got the trees. "What was that about?" Asked Rhea. "Nothin. Marine just wanted to blow some steam." - Roche held Fantasia against a tree. He slowly rose his hands to her throat and began to choke her. "I would appreciate it, if you would just give me the map." She spit in his face. "Why would I do that?" She said, gasping for air. She struggled for freedom, closing at Roche and trying to pull his hand off of her. "It'll ease your pain. Now GIVE IT HERE!!" He ordered, clenching her throat tighter with each passing second. "LET HER GO!!" Shouted a voice from the bushes. Kent emerged from the bushes with twigs and sticks in his hair. "And there is the idiot." Roche said, dropping Fantasia. "I'm sure if I beat you, she'll see that resisting me is a fatal idea." Before he could react, Kent landed a blow in his face. "Fantasia, Run!!" Kent ordered. Kent caught both of Roche's fists and butted heads. Roche kneed Kent in his gut and threw him into the tree. "Damn kid." Roche insulted. Kent jumped back out the tree, "Gia Gia no Hanmā!!" His hands turned gigantic and robotic. "A devil fruit eater? Well this'll be fun." - Drew and several other marines were combing the area, they observed their surroundings carefully. One soldier crept through the bushes and saw an old beat up shack. You could hear the faint cries of desperate people. As he got closer, so did the cries. The marine kicked the door down, on the inside was a large group of civilians huddled together. Some bruised, others bleeding. All were in terrible shape. "SIR!!" Called the marine. Running back out to his captain. "Yes cadet?" Drew asked raising his eyebrow. "Did you find the parents?" "I think so sir! I also found several civilians in need of medical attention." "Then why are you here? Take them to the ship immediately." Drew pulled out a den den Mushi from his pocket. "Hello. Is there anyone on board the ship?" The snail came alive. It's eyes widened and stared at Drew. "Yes Sir! What do you need?" Said the soldier on the other end. "I'm sending a few soldiers to the ship along with people that need medical attention. I need you to treat the civilians immediately. Understand?!" "Yes sir!!" Blared the snail. The call needed and Drew put the snail back into his pocket. "Move out!!" He ordered. - Roche deflected everyone of Kent's attacks. Each punch did nothing but break the surrounding trees. Fantasia sat on the ground, gasping for air, trying to recoup herself. "Dammit." She managed to grunt. "What the hell did he do to me?" Kent relentlessly attacked Roche, but Roche never struck back. He simply evaded each hit and redirected them into the nearby surroundings. Kent stopped in front of him and cocked his hand back. In blinding speed it was thrusted towards Roche. Roche stood there glaring at the oncoming attack. In a split second. Everything stopped. Roche had caught Kent's fist, and was slowly breaking it down. Kent screamed in agony. He tried to shed the mechanics, but they wouldn't drop. He couldn't pull his hand out either. He was at the mercy of Roche. "Come on. Beg. I want you to. Do it!" Commanded Roche as his grip got tighter. With his free hand, Kent sent out another punch. Like the other, it was caught by Roche. "Don't you learn?" He taunted. Doing his best to break free, Kent pulled his arms to no prevail. He stopped and took a knee. "Learning not really my thing...but I guess that's why I'm the teacher." He jumped up and out his feet on Roche's chest. "That was a terrible joke." Roche said blandly. "I'll make better ones!!" Kent snapped. Kent extended his legs and pushed himself away from Roche. Roche's grip got tighter and tighter. Until. His mechanical hands broke. Kent fell to the ground and Roche fell back. Taking advantage of the situation, Kent put out his arms. His fingers grew nearly four times their size into large circular turbines. "Gia Gia no....MINI GUN!!" He shouted. Several gear like bullets shot out, pelting Roche and everything around him. His eyes turned white. And Roche had fallen. Kent returned his arms to normal. His right hand was broken, and blood ran down his left arm. "I didn't think I took that much damage." Said Kent laying against a tree. He looked over at Fantasia. "You alright?" He asked with concern. "Yeah." "Now one question.......why didn't you run?" Kent asked, his eyes flared. "I wasn't in any danger." Fantasia assured, shrugging her shoulders. "I could've shot you!!" Kent exclaimed. "I would've been fine." She reassured. Kent got up to his feet and picked up Fantasia. "I can walk." "Sure you can. Just a minute ago, you couldn't breathe. I'm not taking that chance." He out her in his back and carried her out if the woods. The same path had damage from the previous battle. Bullet holes decorated the trees and ground. Several gears littered the ground along with metal plates, some broken, some whole. The town was still silent. Kent poked his head through the doors of each building. "Where are the kids?" He asked. Fantasia laid on his back asleep. "I'm just gonna let this slide." Said Kent. Heading back to the shore. Before reaching it he ran into two familiar faces. Jericho and Rhea. "Good afternoon you two love birds." Kent taunted. "Where have you been?" Asked Rhea, with a nervous tone. "Ummm...the woods. And you?" "The woods." "So whats been happening to you guys?" "We met and beat up marines. Ran through trees. And Jericho got shot." She explained quickly. "And what happened to our boat?" He leaned over Rhea's shoulder to look at the destroyed fishing boat. "I'm pretty sure it was in one piece when we got here....how long have we been here?" "A few hours." Jericho stated. Rustling in the bushes happened. It got louder and louder, until a. Green haired man poked his head through. "Hello citizens." Said Drew cheerfully. He quickly saw Fantasia laying on Kent's back. "Is she alright?" "I'm pretty sure she is." Said Kent, scratching his head. "Who are you?" "I'm Captain Drew of the Marines." "Marines?" Asked Kent as he turned to his crew. "On the count of three. One." "What?" Asked Drew. "Two....three!" Kent, Jericho and Rhea all jumped into the trees. "The hell?" Asked Drew, looking at them run. "Sorry, pirates don't talk to marines!" Yelled Kent as he ran off into the distance. - Rhea took the lead. "Follow me. I'm sure I saw another boat we could escape on." She glared at Kent. "We could've been tourist but you say we're pirates." "It didn't change much anyway." Said Jericho. "I mean we did attack a group of marine soldiers." "No. You attacked them." "Then I guess I was just imagining things when I saw you kick some solders ass." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Escapees From Impel Down Arc